Games
by BulmaWannabe
Summary: Rath has received a Valentine's card every year for five years. Problem is, it's never been signed...until now. Please R&R!


Hello everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! I really hope you like this fic.

Disclaimer: Dragon Knights is not mine.

A note: In this fic, Cesia has been living at the castle for about ten years. Sorry for the A/U kinda thing, but it was the only way I could make the whole thing work.

Now, without further ado, I give you...

XOOOXOOOX

**Games **

Rune watched the moon rise through his bedroom window, listening to the sounds of other people heading to bed.

When the halls were silent, he slipped out. Walking as quietly as he could, he made his way to the room next to his. He glanced around once before sliding a card under the door, then hurried back to his room.

He crawled under his covers; fear and excitement filled his very being. He had finally got up the courage to sign his name.

OOOXOOO

Rath stretched, yawning loudly as he kicked off his covers. He glanced at the sunshine coming through his open window and smiled, wondering how much trouble he could get into today.

He was out of bed and dressed before he noticed the plain white envelope lying on the floor by his door. He froze, knowing what it was without having to open it. He'd received one every year for five years now, and it always said the same thing. _I Love You. Please Be Mine. _There was never a signature.

Rath picked it up and placed it with the others in his top dresser drawer, unread, then made to leave. Before he could, however, there was a soft knock.

"Rath? Are you still asleep?" Cesia's voice floated in to him.

Smirking, he swung the door open and said, "Nope."

Cesia jumped, then glared at him. "You enjoy scaring me, don't you?"

Rath just grinned at her. "So, what's up?"

Cesia took a deep breath, calming herself, then blurted, "I love you, Rath."

Rath looked down at her, startled. She was staring at her hands which she held clasped in front of her; her face was tinged a light pink.

Rath sighed inwardly. 'Just get away and worry about it later.'

Smirking, he said, "Thank you, Cesia. You don't know what this means to me." He pulled her into a half hug, then started to walk off.

Cesia stared after him in shock for a moment, then yelled, "Hey! Is that all I get?"

Rath turned around, an innocent smile gracing his features. "What do you want?"

Cesia turned pink again. "I uh, well um, don't you have anything you want to say?"

Rath waved. "Bye." He quickly made his way to the dining hall.

OOOXOOO

When Rune walked into the dining hall, he was surprised to see Rath was already there. Glancing around, he noticed they were the _only_ ones there. His heartbeat sped up as he sat down beside Rath and forced himself not to stare.

"You're up early," Rune managed after a moment.

Rath frowned, then looked up at Rune. "I got one of those cards again."

Rune swallowed. "And?" He looked into Rath's troubled eyes and began having second thoughts about signing the card. 'What if he laughs at me? What if he makes fun of me? Oh, what if he thinks I'm gross?' He didn't think he could handle it.

Rath sighed. "I think… it might have been Cesia."

Rune blinked. "What?"

"This morning, she told me that she loves me," Rath said quietly. He sighed again, thinking. "But if it was her, why wait five years to tell me? Why all the cards? Girls are so weird." He took a bite of his breakfast.

"Um… Did you read the card?" Rune asked quietly. His heart leapt to his throat as Rath confirmed his suspicion.

"No," Rath answered. "I just threw it in with the others."

Rune looked at his plate. 'Now what?' He had to get Rath to read that card.

"Well, maybe…" Rune stopped as Thatz entered the dining hall, his hand barely covering a huge yawn. He sat down without a word and, picking up his fork, dived into his breakfast.

Rune let out a small sigh. 'Great. Just great. Now what?' His mind working furiously, he started on his own breakfast.

OOOXOOO

Rath walked back to his room, deep in thought. He knew Cesia wasn't going to give up that easily. He'd shocked her, and that had given him a few seconds in which to get away.

He ran his hand through his hair, letting out an irritated breath. How was he going to tell her that he didn't love her like that? If she's felt this way about him for five years, there's no way she's going to be okay with it. She'll probably make a huge scene, making sure everyone in the castle knew how he had rejected her.

"Damn," he said quietly. Cesia was a great friend. What was he going to do?

"Rath," a voice broke through his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Thatz. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Rath asked, frowning.

"You're being very quiet and you're not trying to sneak out of the castle," Thatz said, cocking his head to the side. "Are you sick?"

"No…" Rath sighed. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can you?" Thatz asked innocently.

Rath blinked. "Um…nevermind…" He grumbled. He started toward his room again. "Thanks anyway."

"Any time," Thatz said cheerfully, and walked away, heading in the general direction of the kitchens.

OOOXOOO

Rath sighed as he finally reached his room. He glared at his door, as though it had the answer to his problem but refused to share. He let his head fall gently against it, looking around the hallway. His eyes fell to Rune's door.

'Ah ha!' He walked over and was about to knock when he heard a voice. He listened a little harder, and recognized it to be Cesia. Frowning, he moved even closer, laying his ear against the cold wood.

"…and I don't know what to do!" Cesia's voice took on a rather high note, and Rath winced.

"Um…all I can say is corner him," Rune said quietly. "Knowing him, he'll do all he can to avoid the subject."

"But, what if he doesn't like me and he just didn't want to hurt me?" Cesia mumbled. Rath pushed his ear harder against the door as if that would help him hear. "Then things would be uncomfortable and weird and…messed up. I want to know, but…"

Rune sighed. "I don't know what to tell you about that. You just have to decide what you want…"

"Thanks, Rune," Cesia sighed. "I'm gonna go…think."

Rath heard her move toward the door. Knowing he couldn't hide in time, he instead stepped back and raised his hand as though to knock. The door opened and Cesia blinked at him, obviously startled.

Rath smirked. "Is this a bad time? I can come back…"

Cesia managed to somehow pale and blush at the same time, then, frowning, said, "I need to talk to you, and you can't get away this time."

"Um…" Rath started.

"No," Cesia said firmly. "I want an answer, now. Do you love me?"

"Um…" Rath turned to Rune, eyes begging for help. Rune, however, just turned and stared out his window, frowning slightly.

Rath sighed, then looked back to Cesia. "Look, I love you, but not in that way. I'm sorry."

Cesia stared at him for a moment, then said, "Is there someone else?"

Rath gaped. "Wha…?"

"There is, isn't there?" Cesia demanded, glaring at him. "Who is it?"

"Cecia, there's no one…" Rath started.

"Don't you lie to me," Cesia screeched. Her face had gone an angry pink, and her eyes were watery. "I could see it in your eyes, and… and… Who is it? I have a right to know!"

Rath closed his eyes, fighting a sudden but powerful headache. "Cesia…"

"Tell me!" Cesia screamed. A few doors down the hallway opened, curious faces poking out to see what the ruckus was about.

Frowning, Rath grabbed Cesia by the arm and pulled her into Rune's room. Closing the door, he turned to her. "There is no one else!"

Tears were now running down Cesia's cheeks as she asked, "Is she prettier than me? I bet she's thinner, huh? I'm too fat for you…"

Rath sighed, rubbing his temples irritably. "Cesia…" He tried again, to no avail.

"Am I not tall enough for you?" Cesia continued. "I bet she's tall and thin… with big boobs…"

"Cesia, listen to me!" Rath finally snapped. Cesia shut up and looked at him. Rath sighed, resisting the urge to pull out his hair. He looked around the room a moment, then said, "Look, I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry, but…"

Cesia sniffled. "Don't apologize, just tell me who it…"

"THERE IS NO…!" Rath stopped, defeated. Judging by the glare she was sending his way, she wasn't going to believe anything he said unless it was someone's name.

He sighed and looked around the room again, then said in a much quieter tone, "It's Rune, okay? Are you happy now?"

Rune blinked.

Cesia stared back and forth from Rath to Rune, her face going pale again.

Rath instantly regretted his words, but before he could take them back, Cesia turned and ran from the room.

Rath groaned as he threw himself onto Rune's bed and hid his face in the nearest pillow. That was definitely not good. Now she would hate him, and possibly Rune, too. How could he say something like that?

After a few moments, Rath sighed and looked up at Rune. He had just opened his mouth to apologize when he noticed the dazed, far-off look in Rune's eyes.

"Um, Rune, are you okay?" Rath asked, suddenly worried about his friend.

Rune blinked again, then looked at Rath, hope glowing in his eyes. "So, you uh, read the card?"

Rath frowned. "Um, Rune, what are you…" Rath trailed off as he realized what Rune had meant. Startled, he watched as Rune suddenly stood up, a shocked and slightly scared look on his face. 'Oh no…'

"I uh, I think I'm going to um, go check on Cesia," Rath said hurriedly. He left the room, leaving Rath alone.

OOOXOOO

'That…he...he just said that to get Cesia off his back!' Rune thought angrily. He glared at the floor as he rounded a corner. 'Wh... But… Why? What was the point? Why lie like that? She's going to find out, and it hurt me…'

Rune's anger dissipated when he thought back to the look on Rath's face. 'He was disgusted. He had to have been. How could I be so stupid? I knew he hadn't read the card! He'd told me! I just hoped, maybe…' Rune sighed, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

"Rune!" Alfeegi came up to him, panting slightly. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Rune asked, glad for the interruption.

"Just, come with me," Alfeegi said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along the hallway.

OOOXOOO

Rath walked quickly to his room and pulled the newest card out of his drawer. He tore the envelope off and opened the card. Just as he expected, _I Love You. Please Be Mine _was scrawled along the bottom of the card. Under it, however, was something he'd never seen before. _Love With All My Heart, Rune._

Rath sat down on his bed, staring at the wall in front of him. 'What am I going to do? What do I say to him? Do I like him that way?' The thought made Rath frown. 'If I have to think about it, is that a no?'

Rath laid back on the bed and turned his gaze to the ceiling. 'I hate Valentine's Day. All it does is cause trouble. Rune is probably pissed...' Quite suddenly, a thought hit Rath that caused his heart to jump. 'He's probably pissed, but I bet he's hurt, too. Rune is such a sensitive person... Oh, what have I done?'

"Dammit!" Rath yelled at his dresser. He stood up, then sat back down. 'I'll wait. Give him some time to cool off. I'll catch him when he comes back.' He stood back up and opened his door, then laid down where he could see out.

OOOXOOO

"Thatz!"

"Huh?" Thatz poked his head into the room he had just passed. "Oh, hi! What are you doing?"

"Will you pass these out?" Rune handed Thatz a small handful of cards. "Today is Ruwalk's birthday, so we're having a party for him. Those are invitations."

"Wow, okay!" Thatz smiled. "I'll deliver them right away." He walked away determinedly.

Rune sighed. 'That was easy enough. I just hope he doesn't get distracted...'

He looked down at the small handful he still held and smiled. 'At least I don't have to see Rath right away.'

OOOXOOO

"WAKE UP!"

Rath jumped off the bed and pulled his sword, looking around in a daze. "Who's there?"

"Hi!" Thatz came out from behind the door. "I have something for you."

"How did you get in here?" Rath asked, confused. He put his sword away and looked at Thatz expectantly.

"The door was open, so I just came in." Thatz smiled. "Oh, here. This is for you."

Rath took the card from Thatz, his heartbeat speeding up a bit. 'Is it from Rune?'

"Today is Ruwalk's birthday, so that's your invitation!" Thatz said happily. He turned and walked out of the room. "See you there!"

Rath sighed, then opened the card. '7pm, huh? I guess I have nothing better to do. Should I bring a gift?' He looked around his room, trying to decide what to give him. He didn't have time to go to the village... His eyes lit up as they fell on something lying on his desk. He smiled. 'Perfect...'

OOOXOOO

'Damn, I'm late!' Rath rushed to the ballroom, clutching his now wrapped gift to his chest. He'd spent half an hour trying to wrap it, then another hour searching for someone who could wrap it nicely. It was now a quarter past 7, and he was just getting to the party.

"...truth or dare!" Ruwalk said excitedly as Rath entered the room. He froze.

"Rath, how nice of you to show up!" Ruwalk ran over and gave him a hug. "Is that for me? How sweet!" He took the present out of Rath's hands and laid it with the others on the table in the corner. "Now, we were just getting ready to play truth or dare! Care to join us?"

"Um..." Rath started.

"Great!" Ruwalk clapped his hands together. "Now, who do I want to start with...?"

Rath glanced around the room, catching a glimpse of Rune as he stepped back and tried to hide behind Thatz. Thatz, it seemed, was hiding behind Alfeegi, who was trying to hide behind the punch table.

"Rune!" Ruwalk said happily. "Truth or dare?"

"Um..." Rune paused, looking around him for a way out. He paled as he noticed Rath. "Uh...I uh, choose dare." 'I can't choose truth, he'll ask something to embarrassing.'

"Kiss the one you love!" Ruwalk said happily.

Rath and Rune both blanched. "Wha...?" Rune managed.

"Kiss the one you love," Ruwalk repeated patiently.

"Um... Why?" Rune asked desperately.

"Because, we all know you're in love, but none of us can figure out who it is," Ruwalk answered happily.

Rune swallowed hard and glanced at Rath. Would he let him?

His breath stuck in his throat as he caught Rath's gaze. Nervous; anxious; scared, maybe... But... Something else, something he couldn't quite place.

He hadn't come any closer, but he wasn't running away, either.

Rune sighed. 'There's no way out of this, so I might as well get it over with.' He crossed the room quickly and gave Rath a one second kiss on the lips. As the room fell silent, Rune left.

Rath blinked. 'That...that's it? Wasn't it supposed to be...longer? Or something?' He frowned. 'It _was_ supposed to be longer...' He, too, left the room, ignoring the burst of excitement that followed him.

OOOXOOO

'I can't believe him!' Rune rushed in the general direction of his room. 'Ruwalk is the biggest...'

"Rune!" Rath's voice came from behind him, causing his heart to skip a beat or three. Rune turned slowly, afraid to look at Rath's face.

"You're fast," Rath panted as he caught up. He stared at Rune's sad expression for a moment, then said, "What's wrong?"

Rune gaped.

Rath smiled.

"Wha..." Rune gasped as Rath pulled him into a kiss, taking the opportunity to push his tongue into Rune's mouth.

Rune groaned and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Rath's neck.

After a few moments, Rath pulled away and said, "That was a little better than the kiss back there."

Rune stared at him. "Does this mean...?"

"I don't know," Rath said quietly, watching Rune closely. "But I wouldn't mind finding out. If you don't mind waiting, that is..." Rath trailed off when Rune smiled.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," Rune sighed happily.

Rath looked down at Rune as he leaned his head against his chest and smiled. 'I think I could get used to this.'

OOOXOOO

"And what did Rath get for me...? What the... What is this?" Ruwalk asked, holding up an informational book on Kyoto.

"Hey! Rath owes me a report on that!" Alfeegi cried.

Ruwalk cringed, handing the book over gladly as Alfeegi took it, then left the room in search of Rath, who was now hiding with Rune in the nearest broom closet.

XOOOXOOOX

So, what do you think? Hate? Love? Something in between? Well, I don't care, because I love it, so there!

OXO

(tears) I didn't mean that, really I didn't... Please let me know what you think! I need to know! (on knees, hands clasped, begging) Please...?

Until the next story!

Ja Ne!


End file.
